<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maknae Swap by CelesteFitzgerald</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098621">Maknae Swap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald'>CelesteFitzgerald</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band), The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tzuyu, the youngest member of the kpop group TWICE, wakes up one morning to find herself back in the 1960s in the Beatles' flat - and George, the youngest member of the Beatles, is nowhere to be found.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maknae Swap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottogetyouintomylife/gifts">gottogetyouintomylife</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, apparently today is gottogetyouintomylife's birthday. As a fellow Beatles and Twice fan, I spontaneously felt like writing a birthday fic for you. I hope you enjoy it!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tzuyu woke up in the morning just as tired as she had when she had gone to bed the night before. It almost felt like she had gotten <em>negative</em> sleep, if that was even possible. Groaning, she kicked off the blankets and sat up—</p><p>
  <em>Woah, what the hell? </em>
</p><p>This wasn’t her bedroom. Not even close. This wasn’t even a <em>hotel</em> room.</p><p>She looked around frantically, trying to figure out where she was, but she had never seen this place before. Wherever she was, <em>someone</em> had definitely been here recently. Random articles of clothing and crinkled notebook paper were strewn about the floor, and there was an open guitar case in the corner.</p><p>Had she been kidnapped? Tzuyu’s heart quickened, but after a quick scan of her body for any injuries or handcuffs, she ruled that out. Whatever was going on here, she needed to find out—fast. She checked for a cell phone in the bed or on the nightstand so she could figure out whose room she was in, but she came up empty. The rest of the room wasn’t much help either.</p><p>She was running out of options. It seemed that the only thing left to do was leave the bedroom and see what—or <em>who</em>—was in the rest of the living space. After taking a few deep breaths to steady her nerves, Tzuyu opened the bedroom door—and heard voices from beyond the end of the hallway.</p><p>Nervously, Tzuyu walked down the hall, hearing the voices grow louder and louder.</p><p>“John, stop stealing my food.”</p><p>“But—<em>ow!</em> Stop slapping my hand.”</p><p>“I will once you stop being lazy and make your own damn breakfast—”</p><p>“Woah, what the <em>fuck?</em>”</p><p>Tzuyu froze as the boy—John—pointed at her and stared in horror.</p><p>A second later, the other boy turned around to face her—and immediately fell out of his chair. “Jesus Christ,” he said, grabbing John’s arm to pull himself to his feet.</p><p>“U—um,” Tzuyu began, not entirely sure how to ask them where she was, especially since they seemed just as confused as she was.</p><p>But John was faster. “Well, well,” he said. “Looks like one of the boys got lucky last night, eh Paul?”</p><p>John’s implications snapped Tzuyu back to her senses. “<em>Oh, no no, I didn’t do anything last night</em>,” she said, but John and Paul’s looks of utter confusion were not the responses she was expecting…</p><p>…<em>Ahh</em>. Maybe if she had remembered to speak in <em>English</em>, they wouldn’t be so lost. “I…didn’t…” she tried, but it was hard enough to speak in English when she <em>wasn’t</em> internally freaking out.</p><p>“Hey, Ritchie!” John yelled down the hall.</p><p>“Yeah?” someone called out in response.</p><p>“Did you have a bird over last night?”</p><p>“No. Is there one here? She must have been with George.”</p><p>“Ahh,” John said, focusing his gaze back on Tzuyu. “So it was George who caught your fancy, hmm?”</p><p>“N-no,” Tzuyu said again, hoping that they’d just let her try to <em>talk</em> instead of yelling over her again. “I don’t know how I’m here—or where I am.”</p><p>Paul’s wary expression started to melt into concern. “Are you alright? You seem—”</p><p>“George isn’t here,” someone said from behind Tzuyu, and a few seconds later a third boy who was just barely shorter than Tzuyu joined them in the kitchen.</p><p>“What d’you mean, he’s not here?” John asked.</p><p>“He’s gone. No trace of ‘im.”</p><p>John squinted at Tzuyu, deep in thought. “I think our George got himself turned into a girl,” he said, causing Ritchie to laugh and Paul to roll his eyes.</p><p>“No one’s been turned into a girl,” Paul said.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe you’re right,” John said. “She’s way too pretty to be George,” he added as he reached over to grab more of Paul’s food and stuck it in his mouth.</p><p>Despite the circumstances, the sight of the eggs and toast made Tzuyu’s mouth water, and her stomach growled.</p><p>Ritchie smiled when he heard the sound. “Well, she sure sounds like George. Want some food?”</p><p>“C’mon, Ringo, don’t give away all our food to strangers,” Paul muttered—</p><p>Tzuyu gasped when she heard the name Paul had used. <em>Ringo…John, Paul, George…</em> Her jaw dropped as she finally recognized the three confused faces staring at her. “You’re…you’re…<em>Beatles</em>.”</p><p>“Took you an awful long time to realize that, love,” Ringo said. “Didn’t John’s nasty face give us away?”</p><p>John grabbed another piece of Paul’s toast and threw it at Ringo’s face, and Tzuyu couldn’t help but crack a small smile.</p><p>“Now come on,” Ringo said, nodding his head toward the refrigerator. “I don’t know who you are, but since you’re clearly not trying to murder us, you’re gonna eat something. What would you like?”</p><p>This was crazy. Surely she must be dreaming. But Tzuyu felt very, very awake. Still, however the hell this had happened, Tzuyu didn’t want to eat too much of someone else’s food—especially the <em>Beatles’</em> food. “Umm…is there chocolate milk?” she asked.</p><p>“Well, there’s chocolate and milk,” Ringo said. “Will that do?”</p><p>“Yes. Thank you.”</p><p>“It’s not a problem, dear. Have a seat,” Ringo said, opening the fridge. “And don’t pay any attention to those two—they’re always crabby in the morning.”</p><p>Tzuyu laughed quietly as she sat down at the table. She still had no clue how any of this had happened, but all in all, this wasn’t the <em>worst</em> way to spend her morning.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile in South Korea, in a dorm built to house nine women, George Harrison was having the time of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>